pokerangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Souma (Mira Coolidge)
Mira Coolidge, whose real name is Souma, is the red ranger and leader of the Poké Rangers Element Warriors. She is one of the few female red rangers in the franchise so far. Others include Tara Marie Chaiera of Turbo, Katie Myers of Genesis Overload, Nikitca of the Syodian Rangers and much recently Alice Kringe of Samurai; she is the daughter of Chemour Valieron the General of the Orlesana Kingdom militia, which is on the distant planet Ni-Cufola. Though most believe their not truly blood related. 'Appearance' Mira is a 20-year-old young woman with long peach-orange hair and heterochromatic eyes: blue on the right and red on the left. Other unique features include long rectangular crimson markings, one on each cheek and a red forehead headband she wears all the time along with a sword she's seen with all the time. The clothes Mira wears in season 1 that spans from chapters 1-19 consist of a sleeveless high collared open red trench coat, a black tunic shirt with a red stripe at the end, bandages wrapped on her lower right arm, black gloves, two denim belts, white knee length pants and low-heeled buckled black boots; as seen in the photo. 'Personality' In the early chapters of Element Warriors, Mira first starts of as stoic and quiet, only talking whenever necessary. She has a habit of hitting people, mostly her own teammates, on the head when they do something idiotic; this is loosely inspired by a fictional character named Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the main protagonist of the popular crime drama NCIS who also has a similar habit. 'Early Life' As noted above, Mira was raised by her father General Chemour Vaileron. And coming from the military family, General Chemour trained Mira into be part of Orlesana's militia which she did so at the mere age of 10, thus becoming a well-known prodigy. Mira initially thought her life will go on more smoothly, unfortunately sometime after being promoted to Major at 19 a traumatic incident during one mission caused her to quit. Eventually she became leader of a resistance guild when Mira started to hear rumors that the military was being corrupted. 'Element Warriors' One year since then, Mira was approached by an old friend from the military who told her to meet Chemour for a reason. That reason is revealed that she is meant to travel to the Pokémon World, although they did not know at first, to investigate any signs of Lutemecia's awakening. Suddenly they were attacked and Mira was forced to escape Ni-Cufola. Two months later Mira was now in Vermillion City, single-highhandedly taking out a group of gangsters attempting to harm two trainers; the next day she did the same thing with two guys who were harassing Kaine, Dama, Ben, and Tom who she eventually became teammates with and leader of the Element Warriors. 'Guest Appearances' Mira has made the following appearances in other Poké Rangers works: *'Poké Rangers Samurai': Battle of the Elements Parts 1 & 2